With a sharp acceleration of population mobility, more people urgently require communication and collaboration at different places. Emergence of a video conference technology well meets this need of human beings. There are numerous types of video conferencing systems, which may be roughly classified into two categories according to an interaction manner: 1. a conference system in which one party acts as a speaker, such as a remote education system, a television and broadcast conference system, and a remote launch event system; 2. a conference system in which two or more participants equally interact with each other in the conference system, such as a telepresence system.
In an existing conference system, a scene in a video conference is fixed, interaction efficiency is relatively low, and user experience is relatively poor.